inspir20fandomcom-20200214-history
3
On the surface, KOS-MOS is technology which is humanity's savior meant to symbolize love, hope and healing. However, KOS-MOS actually has a second, darker purpose. Kevin built KOS-MOS as a prototype for T-elos for the purpose of "Eternal Recurrence", and to monitor Shion. T-elos was intended to be the vessel and resurrection of Mary Magdalene, the partner of Jesus Christ. In other words, Kevin told Shion that KOS-MOS would be humanity's savior, but Kevin meant humanity would be saved through their extinction and death.ng, it is not something that corresponds to the single android with the form of a young woman. The Ω System ("Omega System") is a massive space fortress housing Proto Ω and the Original Zohar. Apparently, Ω System is an incarnated version of Old Miltia, for the planet was ripped apart from the inside out as the Ω System emerged. The Ω System has been fitted with many puzzles and locks to keep unwanted visitors out, as well as a pair of large guardian mecha (one of them taking the form of a full scale Cathedral). Proto Ω and the Original Zohar are housed in the core of the Ω System. Shion Uzuki and her allies entered the Ω System to stop the Patriarch and his plot. However, after a stalemate battle (and a brief alliance with Albedo Piazzolla to take down the Patriarch), the three Testaments arrived to destroy the Patriarch. After this chain of events, Albedo morphed Ω System into a space-time anomaly for his own motives. It is unlikely that the Ω System was man-made, but it can be inferred that it was created when the Patriarch, being a descendant of the Blood of Abraxas, communicated his will unto U-DO via the Zohar. U-DO, having complete and utter control over the Lower Domain, responded by metamorphosing the planet into a massive, mechanical citadel. Some of the enemies inside of the fortress appear also to be formed from this reassembly of the planet at the molecular level, similarly to Ω Res Novae's transfiguration in Episode III. The significance of KOS-MOS's existence is to surpass every existence by being an anti-Gnosis weapon. That was the pretext under which she was developed, and it is also the motive for her practical use. However, among her developers, she was not a weapon, and it is seen that they tended to find pleasure in allowing her to evolve as an existence that imitates a human. From the 20th through the 21st centuries, the concept of a human-shaped robot sought by America was a design with the function to allow the merging of a heterogeneously existing "robot" into human daily life. However, the concept of a human-shaped robot sought by Japan was one which strongly promoted the direction towards artificial humans who imitated humans themselves. The development of KOS-MOS is something nearer to this latter ideology. Xenosaga "Kos-Mos"01:46 The birth of KOS-MOS on the Woglinde. However, behind the scenes of her development, there is a mystery that was kept hidden, and the conceptualization and the motive for her outward appearance such as this is not understood. Those who understand that, like chaos and Wilhelm etc, are only a very few people, and even those who participated in her development do not know. KOS-MOS said, "Your pain, please give it to me," and, "Will pain fulfill me?" These words rise to the surface from out the darkness that is being concealed behind the scenes of her development, and by knowing that meaning, the real purpose of KOS-MOS's development and the true form of the existence called "KOS-MOS" also becomes known. The foundation of chaos and order Edit Humans have made great efforts to perceive the world as an orderly thing. Humans have endeavored to perceive the form of the world by always thinking about the causal relationships of everything and understanding the logical conclusion from its cause to its consequence. That is the attitude that accepts the world as being orderly, and humans, who have repeatedly taken this stance throughout history, can find relief at being able to put themselves in the midst of order. Of course, depending on the individual and the time period, chaotic situations have also been sought out. However, that chaos was simply an anti-order. Not accepting that the basis of the world was chaos, it was an aspiration for a partial or at least temporary chaos in addition to having a persistent foundation of order. However, confronted with the existence of the Zohar and the Gnosis, people were exposed to a fear brought about by an existence rooted in chaos. KOSHIL KOS-MOS using the Hilbert Effect on Gnosis. The "Hilbert" from the Hilbert Effect is the name of an ancient mathematician. He is the person who proposed the "Hilbert Project," a project that sought circumstances in which every maxim could exist without contradiction within a system of all maxims. Math is a field of study that transforms the order of the world into language using symbols called numbers, it is a philosophy and it is a way of life. The Hilbert Effect, which has taken the name of Hilbert for itself, is surely the effect of bestowing order upon chaotic existences. It is obvious from the fact that KOS-MOS' name is "obey order strategic multipurpose system (Kosmos Obey Strategical Multiple Operation System)" that all functions were constructed based on order without contradiction. With that goal in mind development was started, and even with the occurrence of an unfortunate accident, order has been preserved and the project is continuing. At least on the surface. Design, abilities and functions Edit Hardware Edit UDO1 KOS-MOS energy source stems from U-DO, also referred to as "God". She is composed of entirely mechanical parts, possibly from a superior breed of complex nanomachines, a rarity in the age of advanced Realian technology which have replaced androids. Androids are already outdated and are mostly in old space novels. KOS-MOS has an advanced CPU (central processing unit). KOS-MOS has long blue hair, red eyes (which rarely turn blue) and a layer of realistic-looking artificial prosthetic skin. The source of KOS-MOS' power comes from U-DO by using the original Zohar as a door (this is a secret Shion and the rest of Vector are unaware of which is eventually revealed to her). Unfortunately, this means that every time KOS-MOS uses her abilities, Shion reacts to U-DO and loses her life force. Software (personality) Edit ShionSave KOS-MOS saving Shion on the Elsa Evolution. She is equipped with a "Simulated Personality OS", or artificial intelligence (AI), to aid in communication, and though her speech conveys her role as a robot in service to humans, her tendency to put logic and probability first makes her quite difficult to manage at times. The basic tenet to which she adheres is based on logic, probability, and completion of her mission above all else in all situations. She also unconditionally protects Shion. The algorithms she is programmed with do not support the comprehension of illogical human thought. KOS-MOS also possesses a wireless U.M.N. connection and can instantly answer any question asked - for example, if KOS-MOS is asked what the capital of the Galaxy Federation is, KOS-MOS will reply "Fifth Jerusalem". At one point, Shion is confused by Albedo being attached to Rubedo, and KOS-MOS explains how twins can share organs.1 KOS-MOS-103:51 Shion: "Do you feel sad or anything?" KOS-MOS' elemental data structure duplicates that of a human brain. She appears to be emotionless, but throughout the series, evidence indicates that this is not entirely true. A predetermined set of emotions has been hard-coded into her emotion module to better facilitate interactions with humans. She will emit an expression such as sadness only when that response is deemed necessary. However, if the emotion module of her program has determined that it is not currently necessary, she will not emit an expression. KOS-MOS has AAA class encryption. It is a designation given to areas requiring the highest levels of restricted access. As one of the highest classified components of Project Zohar, KOS-MOS falls under this designation. KOS-MOS' importance to this project is evident in Jr.'s comment that the only other entities with that class of restriction would be the "Federation government's motherframe, or the U.M.N. operating system." Specifics Edit GodPassword Ye shall be as gods. The name 'KOS-MOS' is a recursive acronym used to denote an Anti-Gnosis tactic system. It stands for "Kosmos Obey Strategical Multiple Operation System". Another translation is a "strategical multiple-operation control system that obeys the rules of order". Her development codename is "KP-X", and she is self classified as a "Special Humanoid Anti-Gnosis Annihilation Weapon". Her serial number is "000000001". Her login password is "Ye shall be as gods", which is Genesis 3:5 from the Bible. Her system is NATARAJA, an avatar of Shiva, represented as a dancing figure with many arms. It is of particular interest that this system is named after Shiva, who is also the god of creation and destruction. The system itself was designed by Kevin, but it is unclear why Kevin bestowed this system with one of Shiva's names. Combat, weapons and abilities Edit Xenosaga I01:34 KOS-MOS killing Gnosis in combat. KOS-MOS has significant powers believed to be superior to all other party members, with the possible exception of Jr.'s Red Dragon Mode. In addition to superhuman strength and speed, her body is formed from some sort of highly advanced nanomachines that allows her to morph parts of her body (specifically her arms) into various energy projectile and melee weapons. This body is also able to self-repair and is very durable though not indestructible, and she is also protected by a force-shield. SHOT KOS-MOS (Ver.4) using her machine guns. She also possesses the ability to summon specialized weapons such as the F-G-SHOT gatling guns and her famous F-SCYTHE and equipment without the use of the U.M.N., due to the usage of a Transfer System. She has a long-range sensory array, the D.S.S.S. (Double Slot Sensory System, read as "D-triple-S") and CPU that either rivals or exceeds even those possessed by 100-Series Observational Realian. The D.S.S.S. detects Gnosis in the imaginary realm. She possesses the Hilbert Effect, which is used to draw the Gnosis into our plane of reality, allowing us to come into contact with them, instead of them being able to interact with our plane's matter at will. Using Hilbert waves is proven to be one of the few ways to even attempt to attack a Gnosis. Once the Hilbert Effect has dissipated, any Gnosis previously affected will return to their state of invulnerability. KOS-MOS' power is easily thousands of times greater than that achieved by even the largest spaceships. Ultra Wide-Range Hilbert is the deployment of the Hilbert Effect over an extremely large area. Ordinarily, the range of KOS-MOS' Hilbert Effect is set to cover a radius of about 300,000km. However, when Shion witnessed the impending massive swarm of Gnosis, she decided to enlarge the effective range to a radius of several hundred AU (astronomical units). KOS-MOS has a Secondary Weapon System which is KOS-MOS's main combat equipment; this refers to her current armament, frame material, and substitute armor materials. The Secondary Weapons System made experimental use of a PT cartridge-type phase transfer cannon; the limited unit size, however, meant that the places and situations in which it could be used were restricted. For this reason, the Tertiary Weapons System, with a phase transfer unit installed as standard equipment, was produced on Second Miltia. KOS-MOS has one last optional weapon system called the Tertiary Weapon System, which is seen periodically throughout the series. It was designed by Kavin while he was still alive and built at Vector Second R&D Division on Second Miltia. They consist of a set of energy wings, a pair of energy cannons and other attachments meant to be fitted onto her. The wings and cannons are part of a Phase Transfer Cannon. Because the phase transfer cannon units are made to be as compact as possible, the recoil when the are fired is very high; the Version 2 KOS-MOS Combat Frame is required to fire these weapons. The PT cartridge-type phase transfer cannon used by KOS-MOS when the Song of Nephilim appeared had been created as a testbed for these cannons. When the cannons are fired, a cooling field in the shape of glowing wings is created behind the unit. While wearing this gear she is shown in a premonition flying through space at sub-light speed and then confronting U-DO above an unknown planet and the exchange that follows destroys several planets. The "Third Armament" as it's also known makes a real-time appearance in Episode II on the Omega System. KOS-MOS uses this equipment to protect Shion and the party from a U.M.N. Phase Transfer Cannon fired by Proto Omega. XBuster KOS-MOS uses X-BUSTER against Gnosis. KOS-MOS possesses several black box components left behind by Kevin since the current KOS-MOS is essentially the archetype resurrected. There are still many 'black boxes" to be revealed but two include her potent "X-BUSTER" a weapon that fires powerful energy beams from her abdomen as well as absorb Gnosis, and components that her give her some kind of self-awareness. KOS-MOS also has some form of energy manipulation tied to the Zohar. Gif Shion calibrating a malfunctioning KOS-MOS. There is evidence to suggest that a failsafe that dampens KOS-MOS' output is present when she battles alongside Shion, as her reflexes and combat capability are severely lowered compared to that of cutscenes (a notable example of this is the usage of her X-BUSTER in Episode I, where it has a significantly decreased effect in battle when compared to its usage outside the Cathedral Ship). This may be due to KOS-MOS' programming preventing her from doing anything to place Shion in danger, and that unleashing her full potential with Shion nearby is likely to get her caught in the crossfire. Finally, KOS-MOS also has the ability to dance.2 Blue-eyed KOS-MOSEdit KOSship Blue eye KOS-MOS changes eye color in Episode I. A human-like alternate persona (Mary Magdalene) appears occasionally in the form of a blue-eyed KOS-MOS. Blue-eyed KOS-MOS appears to be more powerful than red-eyed KOS-MOS and talks in a more human-sounding voice. This form of KOS-MOS only seems to appear at times when Shion is in extreme danger and plays the role of Shion's guardian. Shion has not directly seen KOS-MOS in her blue-eyed form and is oblivious to this second persona's existence until Episode III. Blue-eyed KOS-MOS has made four appearances in Xenosaga: BlueEyedKOSMOS Blue-eyed KOS-MOS (Mary) in Episode III. Wiping out a fleet of Gnosis surrounding the Cathedral Ship with her X-BUSTER attack. Blue-eyed KOS-MOS also asked Shion during her first appearance in Episode I, "Will feeling pain make me complete?", though Shion couldn't give her an answer because she could not hear KOS-MOS' voice in the vacuum of space.3 Saving the Elsa from burning up in the Second Miltian atmosphere in Episode I. Saving Shion and Allen Ridgeley in space from being killed by Voyager, the Black Testament, Episode II. Saving Allen and Shion in the finale of Episode III. BackgroundEdit Mary Magdalene on Lost Jerusalem Edit Mary jerusalem Mary Magdalene listens to Jesus' sermon. Six thousand years ago, Mary and Yeshua were disciples of Jesus. Mary, Yeshua, Jesus and their followers were persecuted by Wilhelm, who as Guardian of the Lower Domain saw them and their power as a threat to life in the Lower Domain. Since Anima is the failsafe power which must destroy the Lower Domain in order to protect the whole universe, and considering that the followers of Jesus and Mary all had the ability to react with Anima (similar to the abilities the Testaments and most party members), Wilhelm feared the failsafe's activation. As a result, he persecuted Jesus and his disciples. Mary is also responsible for the construction of Zarathustra; she wanted to use it in order to save the universe from destruction (similarly, Dmitri Yuriev will later attempt to act with for his partially selfish intentions), but she failed. Zarathustra ended up falling into Wilhelm's hands while the situation for the universe degraded. Vlcsnap-2011-04-19-16h42m10s254 Mary Magdalene cries in sorrow. Despite very little is known about her life, she was extremely close to the previous incarnation of Shion Uzuki, who was called the Maiden of Mary, and of chaos, at this time known as Yeshua. Shion is required to release the power of Animus, meaning both Mary and Shion need to exist for this power can be used to its full extent. Nevertheless, Shion (as the Maiden) died in front of Mary, who at that moment had lost all of her power by dividing Yeshua's Anima, rendering her helpless. This is apparently the biggest regret in Mary's life. In order to prevent the destruction of the Lower Domain by the power of Anima, Mary divided the power of Anima into twelve Vessels of Anima. Doing this cost her her life, but not before she saw Shion's death. Mary's death caused her consciousness to be scattered across the Collective Unconscious in the Imaginary Number Domain of the Lower Domain, which the U.M.N. would use as network infrastructure. Mary flower Mary Magdalene's body in her coffin. People who cared for Mary chose Rennes-le-Château to hide this vessel from their enemy, most likely Wilhelm. They also chose this place as a location to store Mary's body in a coffin full of flowers. Six thousand years later her body would still be intact. Even though Wilhelm succeeded in stealing the Vessels of Anima later, he, for mysterious reasons, failed to take Mary's body and had to wait for Rennes-le-Château to appear in space to retrieve it. KOS-MOS Project (creation of KOS-MOS Archetype)Edit Wilhelm, in order to initiate the Eternal Recurrence, required the power of Animus. In order to do this, he needed two elements: the body of Mary resting at Rennes-le-Château and the Maiden of Mary's reincarnation, Shion Uzuki, who is needed for Mary to fully use her powers and to revive Mary's consciousness, as well as a body to complete Mary's revival. Due to the body being impossible to reach, an artificial vessel would be created for her consciousness: KOS-MOS. K0 Kevin Winnicot and Shion Uzuki. Her consciousness must progressively awake inside of her through her bond with Shion Uzuki, one of the co-creators of KOS-MOS as well as Kevin's girlfriend. Of course, Wilhelm couldn't directly tell the Vector development team about KOS-MOS' purpose (Mary Magdalene), so he entrusted this information to Kevin, and Kevin created KOS-MOS under the guise of the purpose of defeating Gnosis. Being the CEO of Vector, Wilhelm could provide Kevin with all the resources he would need. Memories of Days Past01:48 Kevin decides on a female form. Kevin completed making the initial designs and blueprints of an anti-Gnosis battle android, the ideal android being KOS-MOS while he was working for U-TIC. The basic KOS-MOS Archetype was completed while Kevin and Shion were working at Vector Industries. Kevin wanted KOS-MOS to have a female form as opposed to a male form because he wanted KOS-MOS to symbolize hope and healing, as well as a creator and protector. A female form would also be more suitable for Mary Magdalene. Kevin believes men are more prone to tyranny, destruction, conquest, slaughter, killing, war and violence, which is exactly what Kevin doesn't want for KOS-MOS. Mass murder incident Edit Xenosaga Episode I HD Cutscene 056 - The KOS-MOS Incident - ENGLISH03:19 KOS-MOS goes on a murder spree, killing Vector and U-TIC employees. To intensify the bond between Shion and KOS-MOS, Kevin arranged to die at the hands of KOS-MOS' archetype. Kevin was killed approximately two years before the events of Xenosaga Episode I, T.C. 4765, in an "accident" that involved KOS-MOS booting up independently and murdering several members of the team assigned to build her by Vector's Second Division on planet Carioca. During the rampage, Kevin was stabbed through the chest by a berserk haywire out-of-control KOS-MOS and Shion put an end to the Archetype using a gun. Shion survived the attack (Allen Ridgeley was away on a business trip) and decided to continue the project without Kevin. This was the greatest accident surrounding the development of KOS-MOS. Loss3 Kevin sacrifices his life to protect Shion from the berserk KOS-MOS Archetype. During this rampaging incident, 5 Vector Industries researchers and 8 members of the U-TIC Organization, who were the attackers, died. There were no wounded people. Everyone who was attacked by KOS-MOS died and those who survived were people who got by without being attacked. There was no case of someone being attacked by KOS-MOS and getting by with just an injury. In terms of the KOS-MOS development plan, the greatest loss was that of the chief developer, Kevin Winnicot. Due to this loss, the development of KOS-MOS was greatly set back. Even the current chief developer, Shion Uzuki, does not understand everything about the interior that has been sealed off due to the black boxes. Only Kevin understood all of that. This left Shion the task of creating KOS-MOS' final form, as well as making KOS-MOS her only link to Kevin. KOS-MOS's new frame was put together by Shion and the others after transplanting the core module of the partially-destroyed Archetype into a spare frame. Partially in order to shake off memories of the incident when the Archetype went out of control, the exterior of KOS-MOS's design was much closer to that of a human body. Several monitoring sensors were installed inside of the body to record real-world data. Encephalon testing Edit VR A Vector VR-2000 Encephalon device. After the rampaging accident that occurred during the development of KOS-MOS, Shion became the person in charge and without showing the real world experiments, only the start-up experiments in the Encephalon were repeated. In the Encephalon, memory and information are combined and "reality" is completed there. These experiments only detected the theoretical merit of the data, but due to the fact that it occurs in an extremely real virtual space, one can collect data that is comparable to real world experiments. The one thing that is fundamentally lacking is the abilities and functions of the hardware in KOS-MOS' real body. Whether or not it will function just as the software tells it to. Until a real world experiment is done, positive proof cannot be obtained; without an anti-Gnosis tactics KOS-MOS start-up experiment, no matter how well the experiments in the Encephalon go, it is nothing more than an empty theory. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur MachtEdit KOSMOSep1 KOS-MOS Ver. 1 (model from Episode III). Shion proceeds with a test experiment on KOS-MOS. After having completed KOS-MOS, Shion and her team are attacked by the Gnosis on the Woglinde. KOS-MOS is self-activated suddenly and helps those on the Woglinde evacuate. Shion saves KOS-MOS from a Gnosis attack, and tells Shion and Allen that her assigned duties are to verify and preserve the object stored in the hangar, as well as protect Vector staff members. Lieutenant Virgil's Death05:01 KOS-MOS kills Luis Virgil to save Shion. Unfortunately, during the escape, Galaxy Federation Lieutenant Luis Virgil is shot and killed by KOS-MOS during these events; this, according to her, was necessary due to the fact that it would increase her ability to protect Shion. The Gnosis also escape with the Zohar Emulator. After the Woglinde is destroyed, KOS-MOS ended up on the hull of the Elsa, a Kukai Foundation scavenger ship exploring the ruins of the Woglinde, and threatened to smash open one of the bridge's windows and expose the crew to the vacuum of space if they did not take her aboard. KOS-MOS refused to take Shion's pod on the Elsa, considering that she would be saved soon by a Federation ship. Shion tested KOS-MOS's logic by threatening suicide if KOS-MOS did not take her with her. Eventually, Shion, Allen and Andrew Cherenkov also arrived on the Elsa. KOS-MOS is berated by Shion for abandoning them and trying to go to Second Miltia. On the Elsa, the group encounters a mysterious boy, chaos, before asking Captain Matthews to escort them to Second Miltia. KOS-MOS is tuned in her service module in the Elsa's maintenance lab by the hangar because "due to the limitations of the test-use condenser" her "energy reserves are almost depleted" and she wishes to "receive a co-generator bypass in order to replenish them", and requests that Shion adjust her malfunctioning sensors. Not long later, Ziggy and MOMO Mizrahi arrive on board the Elsa. Xenosaga Episode I HD Cutscene 085 - X-BUSTER!!! - ENGLISH05:37 KOS-MOS using X-BUSTER against a fleet of Gnosis attacking the Elsa. Eventually, after a series of events (exploring the Dock Colony and Cathedral Ship), the Elsa was attacked by Gnosis; KOS-MOS didn't understand what was happening to her and said "Will feeling pain make me complete?". Shion, however, was unable to hear KOS-MOS's (Mary Magdalene's) voice in the vacuum of space. She then used her X-Buster to absorb an entire Gnosis fleet, astonishing Shion and all those who saw it, as this ability was not in her original function. In the anime adaption, chaos is shown as the one who allowed KOS-MOS (Mary Magdalene) to access her full power. Later, the Galaxy Federation places charges on the Kukai Foundation for the destruction of the Woglinde, due to some manipulation and framing by U-TIC Organization officials and insiders doctoring video footage of the Durandal attacking the Woglinde. In order to prove innocence, Shion leads a dive into the Encephalon to find KOS-MOS' black box, which will prove that the Gnosis were actually responsible for the Woglinde's destruction, since KOS-MOS stores unalterable automatic video recordings in her memory bank data with AAA level security. Ye Shall Be As Gods08:51 Nephilm warns Shion of KOS-MOS and U-DO. In the Encephalon, the party relives Shion's and Jr.'s difficult childhood memories, including the Miltian Conflict. Shion is encountered by Nephilim Verum and Febronia, who explains that a time will come where KOS-MOS will encounter the wave existence U-DO. During this scene, which is a "vision of the future", KOS-MOS is seen wearing her Tertiary Weapon System and confronts U-DO above an unknown planet. The exchange that follows destroys several planets. Febronia also tells Shion in the near future, Shion will free her "sisters", Cecily and Cathe. Febronia also states that all factions involved must travel to Old Miltia. KOSCruc KOS-MOS crucified in the Encephalon. Still in the Encephalon, Shion then finds KOS-MOS crucified in a cave (Rennes-le-Château), in front of a tomb containing Mary Magdalene's body. When Shion awakens KOS-MOS with her password "ye shall be as gods", KOS-MOS is engulfed with light radiating from her body, and KOS-MOS disarms the Encephalon's subconscious domain protection. During the Gnosis assault on the Kukai Foundation, Shion orders to KOS-MOS to use the Hilbert Effect, and the party proceeds to evacuate the Kukai Foundation. The evacuation is successful, however, in the confusion surrounding the attack, Albedo Piazzolla kidnaps MOMO and brings her to the Song of Nephilim. Shion, the party and KOS-MOS use a Phase Transfer Cannon to bring the Song into real space. Shion's party enter the Song and defeat Albedo. Albedo escapes, however. Xenosaga Episode I Escape05:41 KOS-MOS stays to disassemble the Proto Merkabah. On the Proto Merkabah, the party encounters Albedo, who summons a Gnosis called Sophie Peithos to "test" the party and give him time to escape. Albedo sets Merkabah on a collision course with Second Miltia, which the party decides to stop by breaking the space station into thousands of pieces, vaporizing them before impact. KOS-MOS offers to stay behind to initiate the detachment sequence, but tells Shion that she has no intention of remaining. As the Proto Merkabah detaches, Shion uses her intuition to locate KOS-MOS and Ziggy helps Shion pull KOS-MOS into the Elsa. However, during re-entry, the Elsa's heat shield begins to disintegrate; KOS-MOS leaves the Elsa's hangar while telling chaos, "Relinquish your pain unto me." KOS-MOS jumps out in front of the Elsa in an attempt to shield it using her energy field. Shion is worried about KOS-MOS being incinerated and KOS-MOS replies, "I am happy... to be of service." While holding her position, KOS-MOS' eyes turn blue, resonating with Mary Magdalene, briefly morphing her into a powerful being to prevent the Elsa from being destroyed using a shield of gigantic ethereal wings. After the Elsa's descent into Second Miltia's atmosphere, Shion is relieved that KOS-MOS survived. Back on the Elsa, KOS-MOS approaches Shion in the diner, saying her mission is complete. Shion welcomes KOS-MOS's safe return and the group flies to Second Miltia. Dmitri Yuriev, father of the U.R.T.V. units, and others who were studying U-DO, told the government that U-DO was an artificial consciousness or A.I. linked to the U.M.N. that was carrying some kind of dangerous waves. That was a complete lie, told in order to hide the fact that U-DO was something Dmitri Yuriev did not entirely understand. The U.R.T.V.s are specially designed to combat U-DO; they are U-DO's anti-existence. U.R.T.V.s can produce anti-waves designed to resist U-DO, but these anti-waves will not neutralize each other. The waveform collision between these anti-waves will release enormous amounts of thermal energy, resulting in the destruction of anything near them, including the U.R.T.V.'s. U-DO dwells in the higher Upper Domain, observing mankind in the Lower Domain with its observation terminals, also called its "eyes," Abel and Abel's Ark. Miltian Conflict Edit Dive Into MOMO's Subconcious06:33 Albedo comes into contact with U-DO. A moment before the U.R.T.V.s were to destroy U-DO, Rubedo had a vision of the Old Miltian planet being destroyed in an enormous explosion. Rubedo, fearing for the lives of his companions, broke the psychic bond that would produce the anti-waves. Unfortunately, this left them with no protection against U-DO. U-DO slew or drove mad all of the standard U.R.T.V.s. It then infected Albedo Piazzolla and drove him mad as well (although he was already a little unstable before that). The only documented surviving U.R.T.V.s were Nigredo and Rubedo, though Albedo survived as well. In order to assure the continuation of the world and perform Eternal Recurrence, Wilhelm plans on sealing U-DO's observational terminals. Wilhelm calls this covering the eyes of God in order to remove God's influence from the world. Joshua is also able to seal Abel's power Abyss The Abyss as seen in Episode II. When Albedo made partial contact with U-DO fourteen years prior to Episode I and II (when he was infected by U-DO), it caused a medium-scale space-time anomaly alteration that produced two black holes. The planet of Old Miltia (back then, simply called Miltia) was sucked into those black holes and into a place called the Abyss (possibly just an empty vacuum within the black holes). Since then, U-DO had been obstructed by the two black holes. (In Episode II, fourteen years after Old Miltia's disappearance,